Selfish Prince
by air du temps
Summary: L'Arc/Alf one-shot. (AN: partially edited/in process)


Disclaimer: I do not own Arc Rise Fantasia

I started playing Arc Rise Fantasia under the assumption that the cover art looked like Tales of Symphonia. Therefore, it must be like said game! I was somewhat right. So my roommate (at the time) and I got addicted to the story which made little sense (or at least, they don't give you enough info in the beginning). When the characters L'Arc and Alf met, we joked that they were probably together. Five minutes later, the dialogue basically made it canon. Their interactions kept confirming our new couple. We searched the web only to find nothing on them! Please note that I've only played maybe five hours of this RPG. I had the urge to write this and did a bit of research (I don't mind spoilers). So the background is as accurate as I could make it with my limited knowledge, but hey, it's mostly smut. For those of you who played the game, this would be around the time they first enter Royal City after finding Ryfia and getting that first Rogress thing.

* * *

Zamuel had begun field training in the forests outside of Royal City. They woke at sunrise to face the chilled morning air. The tasks ahead were vigorous and took up most of their day. L'Arc had just arrived. Zamuel was going over the instructions with Alf who wore a similar camouflage uniform to L'Arc. The training was to learn about stealth and surprising your enemies. Although it would probably never be used in the Empire's battles against the Feldragons, Zamuel still felt it necessary to teach the two teenage boys.

L'Arc observed his childhood friend in intrigue; of course, Alf did not smear his face with make-up like he had done._ It would be a sin to taint that flawless royal skin._

Alf smiled kindly in response, finding the face paint to be an excellent added touch. His friend always went the extra mile. _That may be why he always beat him._ Alf felt no ill will towards his friend, but one day he'd like to win in a sword combat. _L'Arc could be too overpowering sometimes..._

"Ah good, L'Arc, you're finally here," Zamuel noted.

"Sorry, Sir."

"It's no matter, I was just running over the rules with Prince Alf. The game is simple. Try to subdue your opponent before they catch you. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir!" L'Arc exclaimed. Alf calmly nodded in acknowledgement.

"Excellent. Now, you both have ten minutes to run in opposite directions, then start from there. I already sent out the other two-"

"Excuse me, Master, but what do you mean other two?" L'Arc interjected.

"The other boys we train with, they already started. It's paired, and I had to wait for you," Alf answered with a smile.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, _your Highness,_" L'Arc replied with playful sarcasm.

"Enough you two, we're wasting time. Get going!" Zamuel exclaimed.

They both ran into the thick foliage.

* * *

L'Arc had been carefully threading the forest for a few hours now, having to deal with a few pesky monsters and even running into another trainee. He almost attacked him before he realized this boy had dark hair and not the luxurious blond he was looking for. Where was Alf and what was his game plan?

He heard a cracking noise and L'Arc immediately hid in the bush, hoping he had not made too much noise also giving away his positioning. He waited patiently, wondering if Alf was nearby...

Alf had just successfully climbed a tree, hoping that would give him an advantage. Unfortunately he slipped and broke off a branch, giving him away but also L'Arc. Alf did not know he was so close but now he could clearly see him in the bushes, the waiting game would begin. Would he move first? Hopefully... it was long due that he'd beat the brunet...

L'Arc had finally given up on Alf, assuming it was just an animal. The prince would have given himself away by now... He stood and walked over to the nearby tree sighing. Where would he look next? Suddenly a dark figure dropped before him.

L'Arc actually yelled out and slammed his back against the tree, having nowhere else to go. A gloved hand covered his mouth and he heard a comforting "shhh". He finally took a moment to look at his surprise attacker and realized it was him, Alf.

Alf removed his hand from his mouth and placed it against the tree near his head, leaning over him. Did Alf actually catch him? Had he won?

"Alf?" L'Arc whispered confused. The Prince laughed lightly and smirked.

"It appears I have finally caught you," he announced in his deep voice. His clear blue eyes looking into L'Arc's green ones...

"Heh. I guess you did," was all L'Arc managed to reply, looking away, his back still pressing against the tree. He had only realized how close Alf was and he didn't appear to be moving anytime soon.

Alf's other hand reached for L'Arc's cheek, turning his face so that he could face him again, his finger softly stroking him before letting his hand drop. He looked down too, what was he doing? The tension filled the small void between them.

"Alf?" the brunet asked again, trying to get his attention. Alf responded by stepping forward, filling in the gap once more.

"Are you ashamed?" the Prince asked, his voice always soft to L'Arc's ears.

What did he mean? About losing the game or...he shook his head in confusion, but Alf took it as his answer: "no." There was something about that dirty paint smeared face that was so attractive, so raw. L'Arc would always be wilder than the duty-bound Prince and it showed.

The blond wasted no time in cupping his opponent's face and roughly kiss him on the lips, an urge he found today which he could not resist.

L'Arc jerked back in surprise, his body digging back in the tree again. He squirmed but could not get away for Alf held him in place. What was happening? His friend, the Prince...he could not do this! But he closed his eyes, despite himself, enjoying every moment of this kiss and, to his own shock, wanting more.

The blond finally pulled away, breathing heavily. His hands dropped to his waist and enveloped themselves around L'Arc, pulling him closer. He was content to find the other boy just as bothered as him and mildly amused at his modest shock. His brilliant green eyes were like emeralds to him contrasting against the dark hair and camouflaged get up. He smirked, now aware that some of that war paint had smeared itself across his own face, covering most of his mouth and surrounding area.

Contrary to what he thought earlier, Alf looked even more beautiful. With his pristine face finally tainted, L'Arc felt like he could finally be rough without breaking the porcelain Prince. His Prince. He appeared more human and more divine all at once...where had these thoughts come from?

"Left speechless?" Alf teased, tilting his head questioningly, raising an eyebrow cockily.

"You weren't _that_ good," L'Arc couldn't help but taunt back in reply while he tried to regain his composure. He had just lost to Alf and was in very compromising circumstances with his now lusty friend. If they were even friends at this point...

"Well, someone had to make the first move and despite wanting it, you wouldn't have..." Alf continued.

"I didn't even know I wanted it until 5 minutes ago!" L'Arc exclaimed.

"Stubborn till the end" Alf shook his head, the light laugh still present before leaning in again to meet his lips. This time L'Arc was expecting and it went much more smoothly, his fingers entangling themselves in and messing up Alf's perfect blond hair.

Alf pushed harder against him, melting into him. He parted his lips slightly as they kissed but quickly broke away upon hearing another loud crack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approaching and he jumped back hurriedly, leaving L'Arc to lean against the tree slightly dazed by all the sudden movements and surprise visitor. It was Zamuel.

He looked a little confused at the two but shrugged it off.

"So who caught who?" he simply asked.

"He caught me off guard, Sir," L'Arc replied, standing up straight.

Alf smirked._ Did he ever._

Zamuel suddenly looked at Alf curiously, his brows furrowed. Alf looked back equally confused.

"Prince Alf, your face?" Zamuel pointed out and Alf wiped his hand across his mouth self-consciously wondering what he was going on about...His eyes widened when he saw the dark paint.

"Oh, uh, Sir..." the prince stuttered lost for words.

"I got him back for winning," L'Arc casually shrugged, saving the situation.

Zamuel slowly nodded, accepting the excuse.

_2 years later..._

Alf and L'Arc hurriedly walked along the palace corridor, searching for a more private room, Alf's bedroom.

"I thought we'd never get away from her!" L'Arc harshly whispered not wanting to be caught by anyone else. Until they were behind closed doors, anyone could intercept.

"Well, you let her believe you chose her," Alf whispered back, pulling the chosen Child of Eesa by the hand.

"You and I both know that's not the case and besides, you're much nicer to her than I am."

"That's because I'm a Prince," he smirked, using his title as an excuse again.

"A selfish Prince," L'Arc muttered.

"What was that?" Alf smirked, knowing what he had said.

"Nothing sweet Prince, nothing at all," L'Arc replied, his voice sarcastic.

The two had made it to the bedroom and Alf closed the door behind them. "Finally," he sighed.

L'Arc walked over to the bed and laid back in exhaustion.

"Don't you dare say you're too tired," Alf seriously commented. L'Arc smirked.

"Of course not my dear Prince, I must tend to _your_ needs first."

"You make me sound so selfish," he mused sitting on the bed and leaning over him.

"But you are," he replied before Alf kissed him softly. His hand trailed down L'Arc's side as he deepened the kiss. L'Arc pulled him closer, his tongue sliding across the blond's lips before tasting him further.

_Eesa, he missed him and his touch..._ Things had gotten more difficult to coordinate since Ryfia showed up and well, the Prince did have his duties to tend to after all.

Alf busied himself with the brunet's shirt, unclasping the various belts and buttons holding his uniform together. It was so...inconvenient. Then again, his own clothing was no better... Why did L'Arc's shirt have belts he could not help but wonder? Soon they were undone and carelessly flung to the ground.

The Sergeant followed the Prince's lead and began unbuttoning his shirt as well. It had twice as many and decorative details that made the task more difficult. He pulled away briefly.

"Sometimes I just want to rip apart your precious clothing, annoyingly royal clothing," he admitted mischievously before kissing down the blond's jaw.

"Behave," the other couldn't help but sensually laugh although a part of him wanted to see him do so. Clothing was easily replaceable...

He quickly took off L'Arc's shirt, not wanting to keep him away too long from kissing down his neck, he loved that feeling and it made him moan quietly.

"This pleases you my selfish Prince?" the brunet could not help but comment.

"Yes L'Arc but don't stop. Just work faster."

"Well maybe if you wore better clothing," the other began muttering.

"Then rip if off as you suggested," the other commented, taunting him.

L'Arc stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked at the Prince curiously, to see whether he was serious or not.

Alf kept smirking back, egging him on.

Without looking away, L'Arc pulled a stiletto out of his boot and carefully dragged it across the front of Alf's shirt, making a clean cut.

Alf seemed satisfied and the brunet threw away the knife, pushing the shirt off the prince's shoulders and letting it fall around him.

"Any other requests Alfonse?" L'Arc could not help but ask always teasingly, challenging his dear friend, lover.

"Only one. Keep referring to me as your selfish Prince and not my proper name," he replied.

"I can do that. But don't you want something else from me?" L'Arc continued.

"Why of course. Why else do you think you're here? I already know I'll get what I want. It's just a matter of undressing you faster."

"Oh, you think it's that easy?" the Sergeant replied, feigning defiance.

"I know it's that easy. Now take off your pants!" the blond ordered.

"Make me!" the other challenged with an ever present smirk.

"Don't be so smug," Alf replied, unimpressed by the empty threats. His hand flew to the younger boy's belt and tugged at it, soon unclasping it and ripping it off. It met the other articles of clothing on the ground.

Before he could continue further with the deed, Alf was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Damn, what is it now," he hissed. "Quick under the bed!"

L'Arc did as he was told, quickly hiding while Alf tried to casually pose on the bed, giving off the complete opposite effect.

"Come in," he said aloud. The door opened, it was _her_.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ryfia exclaimed, startled by the lack of shirt.

"Oh it's quite alright. What is it?" Alf tried to divert the conversation and wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible. He had a soldier boy under his bed that needed tending to.

"Well, I was just wondering if you saw L'Arc...we were supposed to meet-"

"Meet? Really?" Alf cut off, not too pleased by this information.

"Yes, he said he'd show me around the city and I swear I heard his voice earlier..."

"Well I'm sorry but L'Arc is not here, in fact I think he already went out. Ok? Bye!" Alf said hurriedly as he got off the bed and went to shut the door.

"Oh, ok," Ryfia replied. "I'll go looking for him"

"Ok you do that!" the Prince said before finally getting rid of her. He turned around and waited a moment so that she was not in ear shot.

"L'Arc Bright Lagoon," Alf addressed menacingly.

"Yes?" the other innocently asked as he crawled out from under the bed.

"What is she talking about!" the Prince pointed accusingly at the door where Ryfia had stood.

"Oh, I was just trying to get rid of her so I said I'd show her around, I didn't mean anything from it!" he began explaining.

"Well you better not have!" he pouted crossing his arms.

"Of course not! You know what she's like! She's_ obsessed_ with me!" L'Arc proclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure," the Prince continued to pout. L'Arc looked at him blankly; he could not believe the Prince was doing this.

"You know she is! YOU TOLD ME TO BE NICE!"

"Stop yelling!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Everyone will hear you!" Alf declared before pushing him on the bed again and covering his mouth.

"Now you be nice and I'll take my hand off," Alf offered. L'Arc merely glared.

"Playing tough are we?" L'Arc continued to glare.

"Well, I guess someone doesn't want to please their selfish Prince then," Alf began to say, shrugging casually. "How disappointing..."

L'Arc bit down on his hand and the Prince drew back with a slight yell. He glared down at the other boy before slapping him.

They stared at each other intensely. Both actions were uncalled for.

After a few moments, L'Arc broke the tension and gently grabbed the Prince's hand, softly kissing it.

"I'm sorry my Prince, my sweet selfish Prince," the brunet said. Alf looked at him suspiciously for a moment before stroking the cheek he had slapped.

"It's quite alright. Just don't upset me."

"Never," the other whispered.

"Then please me," Alf whispered back, running his fingers through the brunet's hair. Last he remembered, they were outside in the rain but tonight they had a bed for royalty.

L'Arc ran his hands down the side of the selfish Princes' body, his skin soft to the touch, and he began working at his belt. He decided to continue from where he left off and placed slow soft kisses on his neck before increasing their pressure and force.

He managed to get the belt off, flinging it to the ground. The blond's escaped hisses further encouraged him as he lightly bit his collarbone before sucking on the same spot.

His fingers hooked the sides of Alf's pants and he pulled off the piece of garment, leaving the Prince flawlessly naked. No battle scar tainted him; nothing ruined the smooth finish that was his ivory skin.

"You're so beautiful," L'Arc managed to utter against his will.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you," Alf replied. "You're so fierce," he admitted, looking down at his companion.

"Oh yeah? What do you mean by that?" the brunet couldn't help but ask between his sensual kisses, grazing one nipple with his thumb and letting his tongue slide over the other. The blond let out a moan; he should have more control than this.

This made L'Arc pause for a moment and smirk against the Prince's bare chest. Oh how he loved to hear those moans of pleasure. He continued to kiss down his torso, spending an excruciating amount of time on his abdomen, always taunting him. His hand slid over his thigh, avoiding the area that longed to be touched most.

"What's taking so long!" Alf exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Do I not please your highness?" L'Arc looked up briefly, feigning innocence as he circled his finger above the blond's member. How he loved to tease him so.

"It does, it just does not please me enough," he almost pleaded. Why did he always play this little game? "I thought you weren't going to upset me anymore L'Arc..." Alf reminded him menacingly. He slid his finger under the brunet's chin, lifting his head before gripping his hair.

L'Arc gasped in slight pain before continuing his smug defiance. "But I'm not. I just like to take time when I pleasure you. It gives me satisfaction to know I've done it right," L'Arc replied.

"How sweet, but I know you're lying," the Prince shook his head and pushed L'Arc's head towards his throbbing member. "You know what to do," he told his precious little soldier boy.

L'Arc licked the side of his erection suggestively before replying, "but I'm not lying," with a playful smirk.

Such a delicate touch made Alf shudder. He looked down at him with fiery eyes, completely mesmerized with L'Arc and also annoyed by his overly ignored arousal.

Luckily, L'Arc wasted no more time staring and returned to pleasuring Alf, taking his full length in his mouth. He slid his mouth up and down the heated skin and Alf tossed his head back in rapture. This was pure intoxicating bliss.

L'Arc was pleased with the way he reduced the prince to this weak squirming, the sensations too much for him to handle in his sensual daze.

The blond groaned through clenched teeth. Somehow he never got used to this sensation.

L'Arc moaned encouragingly against the member in his mouth, continuing his teasing licks, adding his hand to work the base. He concentrated his wet tongue on the now slick tip.

"Oh Eesa," Alf suddenly moaned. One hand clenched the tangled mess of hair that was L'Arc's while the other clung to the sheets.

The brunet couldn't help but smirk again and ran his free hand down the Prince's side and thigh, dragging his nails. The Prince's breath hitched slightly at this new enjoyable pain.

"Oh L'Arc, you know just how to touch me," he breathed, the pleasure driving him over the edge.

"I try my selfish Prince, all for you," the brunet replied before enveloping his lips around Alf again causing him to uncontrollably buck.

"Ahh, L'Arc," he let out, tossing his head to the side, his blond curls sticking to his forehead. "I'm close" he managed to pant, a thin layer of sweat glossing his skin.

L'Arc sped up the process, sucking harder. He knew it wouldn't be long; the Prince can only take so much.

Alf continued to moan, his senses ablaze. Soon he'd enter a state of bliss but L'Arc slowed down. Alf managed to lift his head to see what was wrong. L'Arc completely stopped at this point and was looking at the prince mischievously.

The air felt cold against the blond's tortured skin.

"How could you stop!" he yelled out frustrated, feeling the pain of his neglected climax.

"Now it's my turn," L'Arc announced, his smirk telling. Alf raised an eyebrow in return but was more than willing to please his friend. His eyes traced the muscles along L'Arc torso before resting on his obvious desire.

As he sat there smirking, L'Arc advanced on him, grabbing his Prince by the sides and flipping him over. He reached over to the drawer he knew contained the bottle of lubricant they used so many times.

Alf lay on his side, trying not to hurt himself further while L'Arc covered himself with the substance. When he was content with the amount used, he grabbed the blond by his hips and lifted him, his hands running over his ass before entering a finger covered with leftover lube, preparing him. He added another and soon a third. Alf groaned at the feeling but was getting used to it.

"Now," he told the brunet who happily obliged and replaced his fingers with his erection, slowly pressing in.

L'Arc briefly moaned, his searing member finally feeling the pleasure it's been longing for. Alf groaned and gripped the headboard. The mixture of pain and pleasure always sent him over the edge and he loudly moaned.

"Oh Alf, my selfish Prince Alf," L'Arc lovingly gasped as he thrust deeply into his lover's warm core.

"Yes L'Arc, I'm yours. I'm all yours to use and abuse. I'm at your mercy," the Prince panted, longing for that spot to be found.

"I know Alf because you can't come without me," L'Arc replied, caressing his lover's hips, sides as he increased the force of his movements. "Besides, I love to hear you moan like a desperate whore," he added.

"So do I," Alf replied, his grip on the headboard increasing as L'Arc hit a certain spot. He moaned louder than ever.

"I thought...you...said...people would hear us," L'Arc managed to tease lightly between his panting.

"Let them!" the Prince basically yelled as the bundle of nerves was hit again, losing his practiced control. In public, he was the kind composed Prince, behind closed doors, Alf lost all control.

"Alf," L'Arc moaned, he felt the pit of his stomach tighten as the pleasure increased. Nothing felt quite like the Prince.

Their carnal needs were met as their movements synced up. It was almost comical; a prince being fucked by a commoner.

"Oh L'Arc!" escaped the blond's lips in ecstasy. Everything about this moment was perfect and he would soon reach that wonderful climax that ended too soon.

"Yes...Alf," the brunet groaned. He felt himself nearing as well. Taking his Prince was pure nirvana and he slammed into him harder and faster than before until he heard that wonderful final moan from the Prince.

"_L'Arc,_" Alf yelled out in euphoria, his nails digging into the headboard and tossed his head back in a frenzy. Witnessing that moment was enough to make L'Arc come but actually physically deriving pleasure from the Prince was beyond earthly pleasures.

"Alf! My selfish Prince, Alf!" the brunet called out as he climaxed, a warm liquid filling Alf. He collapsed on top of his lover from exhaustion, panting and sweaty.

After a few moments, the two regained their breaths and L'Arc kissed him softly on the forehead before pulling out and rolling over. He laid back in silence as he let them both enjoy this moment and what they had done.

Alf shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around L'Arc's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. His fingertips slowly traced circles along L'Arc's skin.

"L'Arc, about what I said earlier? That doesn't apply outside the bedroom," Alf told his friend.

"I know. Having my way with the Prince in public wouldn't be taken too kindly," the other laughed.

Alf replied by lovingly kissing his subject on the mouth, they had more than lust...


End file.
